Word of the Day for KaishinShinkai
by Eternal Anime Fan
Summary: For lovers of Kaishin/Shinkai and/or those interested in learning new vocab. This has a oneshot per day of the duo with the challenge of including dictionary .com's word of the day in the oneshot and as a theme. Also has various writing styles and genres
1. Virilocal

So this is kinda a day late... lol I sent this to my Beta last night to see if she had time to beta this before midnight but I kinda sorta fell asleep and when I woke up it was already the next day. Also my Beta never replied anyway so this is not only late but also un-beta-ed (which is totally a word that I didn't make up, well okay not really :P) but anyway my explanation for what I'm attempting is in my end notes and I'm off to write today's word which is actually useful unlike the one below :)

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the day for Sunday, June 19, 2011 – Virilocal<strong>

virilocal \vir-uh-LOH-kuhl\, adjective:

Living with or located near a husband's father's family.

* * *

><p>Shinichi watched with bemused eyes as his husband did what he did best: magic. Just seconds ago, a little girl had come running around the corner, blue eyes shining with delight, clutching a piece of paper to her chest, before she crashed into the surprised Kaito, and fell back onto the hard concrete with a small cry. Before Shinichi even had time to react, Kaito held out a single upturned hand with words of apology and concern, his gentlemanly charm on full blast. The startled girl, whose clear blue eyes were shining with something other than delight after her fall, took Kaito's hand and let the strange boy help her to her feet. Kaito then produced a single red rose with a flick of his wrist seemingly from no where. After that, the little girl was all smiles, asking Kaito to show her more magic, which, of course, Kaito was all too happy to oblige to. Soon doves were coming from Kaito's clothes, balls and other small objects twirled through the air as Kaito juggled them, and candy seemed to appear from thin air. Shinichi glanced at his watch before clearing his throat to catch the thief's attention. He hated to stop Kaito, whose features almost identical to Shinichi's own were alight with a grin that rivaled the little girl's, but it had already been fifteen minutes and they were going to be late.<p>

Kaito sighed, knowing what the sound his husband produced meant. He crouched down to the little girl's eye level and smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry to leave such a pretty girl such as yourself alone, but I need to go meet with some very important people," Kaito told her gently. The little girl paused for a moment to consider his words, blushing with the flattery, before letting out a small laugh.

"Are you going to meet with your otou-san? I'm going to give this to my otou-san for Father's Day!" The girl said with pride, holding up the piece of paper she had been carrying. It was a drawing of two deformed figures, both with rectangle bodies, circles for heads, and sticks for arms and legs. The taller figure had a tuft of black hair on top of his circular head, which resided below the purple label of 'Otou-san' while the shorter figure had longer brown hair that curled up at the ends and was labeled 'Me' with the same violet crayon. Both of the two figures had one stick like arm reached out to it's neighbor until they met at the tip. They smiled, holding hands.

Shinichi grimaced as he saw his husband's poker face appear, hiding the pain Shinichi knew Kaito was feeling behind a sweet, innocent looking smile.

"He's something like that," Kaito told the girl. The girl beamed at him, proud of her deduction skills, before she waved goodbye and started running down the street again.

Shinichi looked at Kaito's back, which hadn't moved from his crouched down position from earlier, and Shinichi couldn't help but think how lonely that back looked. Without even really making a conscious decision to do it, Shinichi crossed the small distance between them and offered a hand to the magician, who was immediately encircled by Shinichi's arms when he used the offered appendage to stand up. Shinichi was determined to remind Kaito he wasn't alone anymore; that Shinichi was there to support him no matter what.

Kaito's mom had told them a secret after Shinichi's and Kaito's honeymoon last year.

It had taken Kaito a full year to come to terms with the news and decide to meet to meet them.

Only a few blocks away from their house.

His father's family.

They had been virilocal this entire time.

* * *

><p>Yeah so... I kinda woke up this morning and was reading the second part of a Kaishin fic that I had fallen asleep to (it wasn't boring in fact it was so good that I was up really lateearly and couldn't keep my eyes open) and I suddenly had random inspiration to try this whole word of the day thing (it's from dictionary .com) which i've been subscribed to for so long (a few months) but I remember almost none of the words. Anyway the I kinda got the idea to try a drabble/one-shot each day for Kaishin and this was my first attempt which unfortunately was about a really obscure word that's really hard to work into a sentence... Anyway this was my first attempt at something like this so keeping in mind that this was a really awkward word and my first attempt please tell me what you think :)

btw I'm going to play with different structures and writing styles while I do this, and some of you who have read my other stuff might notice this isn't my usual first person narrative altho I do admit I was rushed on time and couldn't do as much as I liked to make the emotions seem more real but yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Yarely

This is my attempt at tragedy. Depending on the word I'll trying to make tomorrow's one-shot/drabble a little happier and up-beat. Also with some actual Romance. I'll probably also do my usual writing style in the next one cus right now I have no confidence.

Turns out my beta is at a camp where there isn't wireless so unfortunately all of my stuff is gonna be un-beta-ed for awhile but I hope my grammar skills aren't too awful as to drive anyone away.

Special Thanx:

**just another pickle**

**Chelseaj500**

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Monday, June 20, 2011<em>**

yarely \YAIR-lee\, adverb:

With quickness or agility.

* * *

><p>Why won't it stop! Why wont the blood stop! Shinichi's going to die at this rate! Stop it, Kaito, or you'll lose your one chance at saving him.<p>

If you start thinking about Shinichi's dying then you're going to lose it. If you start thinking of life without Shinichi, of coming home to an empty house, of never seeing that confident smirk he always gets when he solves a mystery, of never getting to kiss him or-

STOP IT!

Stop thinking like that! Shinichi's still alive! He's going to be fine!

Oh my God, Otou-san, help me! Help me find the strength I need, or help me find a way out of this mess, that might be a little more useful but really anything at this point will do! I know I need to keep my poker face, and that, if I don't, Snake will kill me leaving Shinichi to bleed out before anyone else can come, but it's so hard! I'm so scared!

I can't cry, I won't! Shinichi needs me, he needs me to be strong right now. Calm down, Kaito. You need to calm down. Take a deep breath, don't take your eyes off Snake, and figure out how you can get Shinichi and yourself out of this mess alive. That's right, look at that bastard Snake and look away from Shinichi, who's getting cold and who's gonna die in your arms unless you concentrate. Oh God. Okay, okay focus on Snake, focus, Kaito!

That bastard's smirking! He's fucking enjoying my pain as my lover bleeds to death in my arms! Calm down, calm down. Letting my anger take control is almost as bad as panicking; both will only cloud my mind and judgement.

Shit! I can't hear what that bastard's saying! I can't hear anything over this damn pulsing in my head - oh, that's my adrenalin - since that stuff tends to act up in situations where the guy who murdered your father is standing right in front of you, has already shot your lover, who, by the way, is currently bleeding to death in your arms, and the guy is, of course, smirking as he points a gun at your heart. Well, I guess sarcasm is at least better than anger.

This is like a scene from a movie -probably Disney- and Snake even has the right stupid, bushy mustache for the part. If this was a movie, I -being the hero and all- would find some clever way to take down Snake and then make it to the hospital just in time for the doctors to save Shinichi. I would fall asleep holding his hand as I wait for him to wake up after the successful surgery. Then, when I next open my eyes, Shinichi will be awake, watching me as he squeezes my hand, letting me know he's, no, we're alive and everything will be okay. Then we'll kiss and the credits will role. Happily ever freakin' after.

Right, well, despite how numb I'm starting to feel, this obviously isn't a movie. Snake is going to get bored soon, which means he's going to get a little trigger-happy. Bad, this is really bad. If only we weren't trapped on the ground. If only we weren't stuck between a brick wall and a madman with a loaded gun. If only I hadn't decided to throw a heist tonight. If only stupid, brave Shinichi hadn't thrown himself in front of that bullet to save me. If only I had died from the bullet, and Shinichi could've figured out how to get away without my dead weight. Of course, dead weight was the problem isn't it? I could get out of this if it was just me or if Shinichi could move it would be even riskier but still possible. But Shinichi CAN'T move, with the whole gunshot wound and all that.

Dammit... I know if Shinichi was conscious he'd tell me to get a grip, that looking at this situation logically I should leave him and escape so there would only be one corpse instead of two. He would already know how I would reply though, even though he'd be desperately hoping he was wrong. Since it's Shinichi though, being wrong is impossible, well at least that's how it feels most of the time.

I would, of course, tell him he's being ridiculous, that a gentlemen like myself would never abandon a damsel in distress just to save himself. Being my adorable Shinichi he would then call me an idiot as his face became scarlet -God, I want to see him blush like that again for me- and then growl at me that he's not a girl.

Why is Snake looking so alarmed? Shinichi and I are trapped and he's got a gun while I don't even have my trusty card gun on me. Did something just happen?

So much for not taking my eyes off of Snake, well I probably wouldn't have been able to dodge the bullet anyway. I know he just shot me so why do I still feel numb? Did Snake miss me? Nope, there's that red spot. I probably have only seconds left. Ah there goes my vision, everything's dark. It doesn't even hurt. I'm probably crumpled on the ground now. I wonder how pathetic I must look. I wonder what Shinichi would say if he could see me right now?

The only thing I can feel is Shinichi. His heart is still beating. Oh, sirens. So that's what made Snake panic. Someone must have seen us and called the police.

If the police, and possibly, hopefully -please, please, please- an ambulance are that close, then maybe, just maybe, Shinichi has a chance.

My hand won't be there when he wakes up, but at least he'll be okay, at least he'll be alive. The pulsing's gone, well the blood isn't exactly able to circulate anymore now is it? Ah, someone's running towards us, I can hear their footsteps.

Yarely, save Shin-

* * *

><p>Hmmm, I call this failure #2. I guess I can't do pure first person based only on one person's thoughts. Oh well it was worth a try. Anyway please review and tell me if you also think this is a failure.<p>

Oh I know it might seem weird when Kaito addresses himself as 'you' or by his name, but (and I don't know if it's the same for you) when I'm panicking or trying to give myself a pep talk I always address myself that way. Like I sometimes think 'You can do this!'. Also when I'm panicking I've found I usually repeat myself a lot, I think of 'If only's' and 'What if's', and tend to curse a lot more than usual.

Oh and it seems awkward but I think yarely is pretty much the same as quickly so since quickly would make sense in that last sentence I suppose yarely does too and it just seems weird cus it's a new word.


	3. Pullulate

Sorry this is a day late but I was busy introducing Detective Conan to my friend and then converting her into a Kaishin fangirl. I am proud to say that yet another depraved soul has now been shown the light and joined the Kaishin fangirl army! I hope that you all will agree with me that it was a worthy cause and justifies my one-day lateness. As I promised several people, this one-shot will be pure Kaishin fluff but instead of the cavity giving kind, it's the "awww, that's so cute!" type. At least that's what I'm going for anyway :)

I will be writing and releasing today's one-shot as well after I post this one and from the idea that popped into my head after seeing the word it looks like it's going to be the cavity giving type of fluff and my first attempt at humor which is the opposite of my usual angst.

Special Thanx:

**Chelseaj500**

**LMeg9.20**

**aly-angelflight**

**Fragile Dreams XD**

**just another pickle**

**The Neo Productions**

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Tuesday, June 21, 2011<em>**

pullulate \PUHL-yuh-leyt\, verb:

1. To exist abundantly; swarm; teem.

2. To send forth sprouts, buds, etc.

3. To increase rapidly; multiply.

* * *

><p>I looked down from my private balcony seat at the mass of bodies below me, all of whom were applauding and shouting. The cacophony of sounds was deafening, so that my own cries of congratulations were drowned out. I don't think I've never seen Kaito look this happy before. Even though that definitely makes me jealous, I'm so proud of him it doesn't matter. He's gone through so much, felt so much pain, that seeing him standing there on that stage as a huge crowd goes nuts over the magician's debut performance as Kuroba Kaito, not Kaito KID.<p>

Kaito's debut as a professional magician had been put off until it was certain he wouldn't end up like his father, that the organization couldn't murder him like they did the previous Phantom Thief. Now the organization was gone, all of it's members dead or behind bars like they belonged. Now they couldn't hurt Kaito. Now Kaito was free to put away the white top hat and monocle and follow his true dream of being the greatest magician the world has ever seen. With a final bow and a puff of pink smoke, Kaito disappeared from the stage.

"So Shin-chan did you enjoy my show?" Someone whispered, their hot breathe on my neck. I couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure going down my spine that the person's action caused.

"It was amazing, Kaito. Congratulations on the debut, your father would be so proud of you," I replied, turning around in my chair to look at him, that huge grin still covering his face. I didn't think it was possible but the grin got even wider at my comment.

"You really think so?" He asked, his voice soft, almost pleading.

"Kaito, I've never met your dad, but I do know that what you've accomplished here tonight would make any father insanely proud."

Kaito's face softened, his expression morphing from one of pure joy, to one that made something inside me grow hot at how much love I saw reflected back at me. He leaned in, his sweet breath hitting my face for a second before his lips enclosed my own. Our lips moved, dancing in a slow, sweet rhythm instead of their normal hot and passionate one. All too soon, I was mentally cursing my body's need for oxygen as our lips separated and we got our breathing under control.

"Kaito, I-"

"Shhh, don't talk. Follow me, there's somewhere I want to take you," Kaito chuckled, silencing me by placing his index finger on my lips. I felt my face flare up at the double entendre. Not trusting my mouth at the moment, I just nodded.

Kaito grabbed my hand and led me out of the building. I didn't ask where we were going and the information wasn't offered, our walk was silent, but comfortably so, as our fingers laced together in a tight hold.

Around ten minutes later, Kaito led me to the roof of _our_ building. I've always considered this place to be our starting point, even if it was actually the second time we met. This rooftop brought back memories of when I was still Conan, of when I first met Kaito as KID face-to-face and not from a helicopter. That April Fool's day seemed like so long ago.

I turned to see Kaito watching me, watching my expression closely, almost anxiously. I tightened my grip on his hand, which I was still holding, and looked at him questioningly. Why were we here and why did he look so anxious?

He shook his head at the silent question and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Shinichi," He said, opening his eyes to stare into mine. The use of my name startled me, since Kaito always called me Shin-chan unless he was being really serious.

"Kaito?" I asked, confused at what could possibly warrant this type of behavior from him.

My brain seemed to short circuit as Kaito let go of my hand and got down on one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. The box opened to reveal a simple, but exquisitely beautiful ring.

"Shinichi, I know it was impossible while the organization was still out there, but now that they're gone and we're finally free to start thinking about our futures, I wanted to ask if you would let me be present in yours, side-by-side, as partners. Shinichi, will you marry me?" He asked, his body tense as anxious, indigo eyes searched my own for a reaction. I gaped at him. Kaito? Proposing? It wasn't like I hadn't thought about what I wanted in my future, a future I knew I wanted Kaito to be apart of, it was just that marriage had never even crossed my mind. Maybe it hadn't occurred to me because I'd always been taught that the idea of marriage was for more traditional couples, which was something Kaito and I would never be for a multitude of reasons. Get married with Kaito? The idea, which had just appeared in my mind for the first time, took form in my mind as the meaning of it all washed over me.

Kaito nervously fidgeting, with a look torn between hurt and hope on his face, tore me back to reality.

"Shin-chan?" He asked, uncertainly.

A grin spread across my face at how adorable his nervousness was, and how unfounded his fears were.

"Yes, Kaito, I'd love to marry you."

He froze for a moment, as if my words were having a hard time registering, before a grin even bigger than the one ten minutes ago broke out across his face. He looked absolutely giddy. He pulled me in for a quick kiss, before pulling away to perform a few impressive acrobatic tricks. I laughed at the sight, thoroughly enjoying how happy he was, how happy my answer had made him.

Kaito let out a shout of joy and suddenly there was an explosion of feathers, as doves erupted from Kaito's clothes, seeming to pullulate.

I can't even put into words how beautiful he is in this moment, the white feathers falling like snow around him, his face alight with joy, and knowing that this incredible, magnificent, insane man was now mine.

* * *

><p>Well not my best work but I like it :) Please review to tell me how you think I did! And I apologize for whatever bad grammar you might find since I'm really tired but I'm gonna try and finish the second one-shot for you guys before I succumb to sleep.<p> 


	4. Xenogenic

lol sorry guys I said at the end of the last one I was going to try and finish this before I succumbed to sleep but unfortunately sleep kicked my ass and I fell unconscious minutes after the last update. Turning someone into a yaoi fangirl was harder work than I thought xD

Scene: Shinichi and Kaito are waiting for Shinichi's parents to arrive. Needless to say the experience will scar Kaito for many years to come, even before they open the front door.

Attempted Feeling: Humorous and yet adorable mushiness.

Special Thanx:

**LMeg9.20**

**Fragile Dreams XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Wednesday, June 22, 2011<em>**

xenogenic \zen-uh-JEN-ik\, adjective:

1. To be completely different from either parent, or from the source of an object's creation.

2. In biology, originating outside the organism or from a foreign substance introduced into the organism.

* * *

><p>Kaito was feeling something foreign. So foreign that he couldn't even name it. The weird feeling was causing him to fidget, sweat, and constantly glance at Shinichi's living room clock. He also felt a little queasy, but not so much that he thought he was going to require a bathroom.<p>

"Shin-chan, I think I might be sick," Kaito told the boy sitting next to him on the couch. His tone was dead serious as Kaito considered the ramifications of this statement.

Shinichi, who was reading the Sherlock Holmes story 'Adventure of the Dancing Men', looked up from the page he was reading to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Call me a skeptic, Kaito, but as Lady Luck's favorite person you're almost never sick. You aren't going to say your love sick again, are you? If you do, I can't be made responsible for any bodily harm that may come to you," Shinichi told him, his voice bored with a hint of exasperation and a sprinkle of humor.

"Why, Shin-chan, you should already know that I'm _always_ love sick where you're concerned, but, no, that's another sickness that's in need of Shin-chan's personal tender love and care on another day. The sickness I _was_ talking about is making me sweat and my stomach now feels like that time I tried your cooking, well okay, maybe it doesn't feel that bad yet," Kaito replied, his 'I love nothing more than teasing my adorable Shin-chan' grin making it's trademark appearance.

At Kaito's word's Shinichi rolled his eyes before his face acquired it's 'I know something that you don't, you stupid thief' smirk, which Kaito was all too familiar with.

"What is it, Shin-chan? What's wrong with me?" Kaito asked, giving Shinichi his best puppy dog pout.

"Nope, sorry, I'm not telling," Shinichi said sadistically, "Watching you like this holds too much entertainment value for me." Shinichi then proceeded

"Shin-chan's a meanie!" The internationally wanted criminal whined, throwing a tantrum like the two-year-old Shinichi knew he could be.

"You're such a pain in the ass," The detective commented dryly, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

"Yeah, but I'm totally worth it," The unabashed magician instantly replied, giving his favorite critic a toothy grin.

They both looked up as Shinichi's doorbell rang.

"Looks like they're here. Come on, let's get this over with," Shinichi sighed, putting down his treasured book and untangling Kaito's limbs from his own.

Shinichi only had time to get off the couch before someone, and Shinichi knew _exactly_ who, started furiously hammering away at Shinichi's abused door.

"Uhh, Shinichi?" Kaito voiced, alarmed at the noise.

"Don't worry, Kaito, Okaa-san is perfectly harmless," Shinichi reassured the magician before adding, "Usually," as an afterthought. Probably some traumatic childhood memory had resurfaced, that Kaito decided, as of this moment, to never ask Shinichi about.

The knocking, which hadn't paused since it started, suddenly got so violent that Shinichi was sure he was going to need to replace the door after his parents left.

"Shinichi, I'm scared," Kaito whimpered, deciding that to cower behind Shinichi was the best plan of action in the intent of escaping bodily harm. Kaito (and Shinichi, although he would rather die than admit it), rather liked the thief's appearance as it was and hoped that, by the end of this visit, this same appearance would remain intact.

"Lady Luck definitely has a thing for you, Kaito; if Okaa-san hadn't lost the house key somewhere in the American Airport, you wouldn't of had any warning to her arrival before it was too late. Hmm, my boyfriend is having an ongoing affair with the female personification of a mystic force based on chance, right before my eyes. I'm undecided on if I should be jealous or not," Shinichi said in amusement, causing Kaito to gulp audibly at the idea of not being given a warning of the arrival of Shinichi's Okaa-san, before giving Shinichi a cheeky smile in response to his detective boyfriend's question. Shinichi stopped to take one, steadying breath in a 'this is probably going to be torturous, but we might as well get it over with' type of way, before he opened the door and effectively leaving Kaito to the wolves, otherwise known as Kudo Yukiko and her husband Kudo Yusaku who posed a much less significant threat.

Years later, after Kaito could finally look back on that particular visit without a shiver going down his spine, he would occasionally look at his xenogenic husband in a kind of awe as he thanked whichever benevolent spirit had grown attached to him, that Shinichi had come out of his adolescent years with the majority of his insanity still in tact.

* * *

><p>If you couldn't tell, the foreign feeling Kaito was experiencing at the beginning was nervousness, which is not something he's ever really had experience with before. Let me know if this made you laugh or not :)<p> 


	5. Jujitsu and Sabbatical

I've officially decided to cheat on this chapter! Because I can't seem to handle more than writing one one-shot a day, I'm just going to catch up by including yesterday's word and today's word in one thing. Please forgive me for my laziness, but today's word just happens to fit perfectly with the scene I thought of for yesterday's word, so I was hoping you all wouldn't mind too much :)

I was kind of hoping it would take a little longer for a word to pop up that left me with no choice other than to write a heist one-shot. Unfortunately, it came up sooner than I had hoped but oh well I'll give it a try, since this word hasn't left me much of a choice. Anyway this time it's a short KaiCo (or whatever the official name of the shipping is). It's also going to be told from Hakuba Saguru's point of view because this particular scene can only be seen for what it truly is

**Scene**: Conan and Kaito challenge each other at yet another Kaito Kid heist, but why does it seem to Hakuba as if something else is going on?

**Attempted Feeling**: Not really sure on this one...

Special Thanx:

**The Neo Productions**

**LMeg9.20**

**just another pickle**

**Fragile Dreams XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Thursday, June 23, 2011<em>**

jujitsu \joo-JIT-soo\, noun:

1. The ability to accomplish a task with no apparent effort or resistance.

2. Method developed in Japan of defending oneself without the use of weapons by using the strength and weight of an adversary to disable him.

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for Friday, June 24, 2011<strong>

sabbatical \suh-BAT-i-kuhl\

noun:

1. Any extended period of leave from one's customary work, especially for rest, to acquire new skills or training, etc.

adjective:  
>1. Of or pertaining to or appropriate to the Sabbath.<br>2. Bringing a period of rest.

* * *

><p>Hakuba stood next to Nakamori-keibu, thoroughly nonplussed at what they were witnessing in front of them. At first glance, the scene of the two figures seemed like a normal fight between a detective and the Phantom Thief, but somehow, and Hakuba couldn't really put into words <em>why<em>, it was far from normal.

Tonight was supposed to be the night, the night Hakuba Saguru was allegedly going to finally capture and unmask Kaito Kid at the latter's heist. Hakuba plan for tonight's heist had been to finally prove to everyone that Kaito Kid is none other than his prankster classmate at Ekoda High School, Kuroba Kaito. Since he had come back from his sabbatical in London, the half-British, half-Japanese high school detective had been determined to claim his victory over the allusive Phantom Thief.

Unfortunately, things hadn't gone as planned, although Hakuba supposed that was normal whenever Kaito, or his alter-ego Kaito Kid, were involved.

When Hakuba had arrived at the heist's location earlier in the evening, he realized he'd forgotten that, during his absence, someone else had taken center stage as Kaito Kid's rival. It only added to the new rival popularity that he didn't even reach Hakuba's waist when they were both standing upright. Hakuba had met Edogawa Conan twice before and in both times, the kid had proven himself to be a good detective. Actually, Hakuba had concluded after the Sunset Mansion case, that Edogawa Conan was _too_ good for a normal six year old, genius or not. When Hakuba had come to this particular conclusion though, he had also to leave leave that where it was, the kid's business was his own and it really didn't matter to Hakuba anyway.

With a smirk firmly plastered on his face, Hakuba had gone to talk to the little detective after Sleeping Kogoro had thrown the boy away from the news reporters, wanting the limelight for himself. It was all Hakuba could do to not roll his eyes at the famous detective, knowing who the person really solving all those cases was.

"I look forward to working with you again Edogawa-san, I do hope that you won't slow me down during the heist. Just remember this, Kaito Kid is _mine_. I'm going to be the one to finally put the Phantom Thief behind bars," Hakuba told the boy smugly. It didn't matter that this kid was great at putting away criminals who committed homicide because this was a Kaito Kid heist. This was a game played under it's own special rules, rules that Hakuba was confident only he knew. Besides, he had a personal vendetta against the thief after Kuroba had dyed Hakuba's dark blond hair into a bubblegum pink.

The half-British detective wasn't prepared for such a strong reaction out of the little boy at his words. If looks could kill... For a second Hakuba thought he was hearing things; was the boy _growling _at him?

"Kaito Kid is _not yours_," The boy bit out angrily, while the small detective's eyes told Hakuba what he hadn't vocalized. _He's mine._

It was the middle of summer, meaning that Hakuba couldn't blame the shiver that went down his spine on the cold.

The same nerdy looking boy, who didn't even come up to his waist, _sneered _at Hakuba like _Hakuba_ was the six year old little boy playing in things he didn't belong. Edogawa Conan turned around and walked towards the museum, leaving the dumbstruck Hakuba behind.

After that, things had gotten even stranger. Hakuba had more or less put the earlier incident with Conan out of his mind, but as he and Nakamori-keibu waited in their positions three minutes before Kid's scheduled appearance, he noticed the little ankle-bitter was no where to be seen. Hakuba became so preoccupied in his search for the boy that he was unprepared when the lights went out. Nakamori-keibu's shouts of 'get those damn lights back on' could be heard as Hakuba managed to focus on the glass case in the center of the room.

The lights came on and Hakuba was left staring into the maniacally grinning face of Kaito Kid.

"Tantei-san! What a wonderful surprise! I was beginning to feel like your jilted lover," The Phantom Thief said, the visible part of his face in a pout.

"Enough of your games, Kid! Hand over The Hixon Ruby Crystal. Tonight's the night I'm going to take off that monocle and put you in handcuffs," Hakuba replied calmly, inwardly seething.

Kid whistled and smirked as the ruby in his gloved hand vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

"Why that's very kinky of you, Tantei-san but I'm afraid I already have plans for tonight so maybe some other time."

Kid looked around the room, eyes scanning it as if searching for something. Hakuba tried to lunge forward, but was stopped by his own feet, the traitors stuck to the floor by some sticky green substance. From the angry yells around him, Hakuba gathered that Nakamori-keibu and the Kaito Kid Task Force were in the same predicament. Kid's jujitsu never failed to appear on a heist and to irritate Hakuba to no end.

"Sorry about your shoes, Tantei-san, but I'm afraid I must be off now. Before I go though, would you happen to know where Tantei-kun's gotten off to? I rather expected him to be here to try and stop me," Kaito Kid inquired, his tone airy and flippant as if he were asking about the weather. Hakuba couldn't help to notice how Kid's eyes never seemed to stop moving about the room.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the boy vanished a few minutes ago," Hakuba growled out, trying to free himself from his sticky situation. Literally.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for the information. Bye bye, Tantei-san."

And when Hakuba looked up, Kaito Kid had already vanished.

With a collaborative effort, some of the task force managed to free themselves and then Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu. He and Nakamori-keibu immediately charged towards the stairwell leading up towards the roof. When the roof door was yanked open by the angry pair, they were greeted by a strange sight.

The two figures, one in a white tuxedo and top hat, the other between two and three feet tall with glasses far too big for it's small face, danced on the roof together. They weren't _actually_ dancing since cards and a soccer ball were being projected through the air, but Hakuba couldn't get the term out of his head as he stood frozen, watching.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, like he was interrupting something intimate and private. The two didn't even seem to register that they now had company as they continued their game. Not that it mattered, neither Hakuba or Nakamori-keibu moved an inch, spectators to something that the half-British detective couldn't seem to comprehend nor intrude upon.

The looks of pure _delight_ on both figures' faces made the fight leave Hakuba. He shook his head as he closed the roof door, noticing that Nakamori-keibu's mouth was agape as he still attempted to process what he just witnessed. He seemed to wake a little as the door clicked shut, a sound of protest making itself heard.

Hakuba just shook his head again, before he started heading back down the stairwell where he passed several confused task force members that couldn't seem to understand why they weren't trying to capture Kid. That was because they had not been witnesses to whatever was transpiring on the roof right now, and even if he wanted to, Hakuba knew he wouldn't be able to describe it to them.

"We lost again, Nakamori-keibu. We'll just have to wait for the next heist to capture Kid," Hakuba said, turning to look at the man still frozen by the the closed door.

"Wha- What was that?" Nakamori-keibu spluttered, looking slightly panicked.

Hakuba was silent for a moment.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure myself. The only thing I do know is that some things in this world are better off left alone and are not meant to be interrupted. I know that they're are somethings that outsiders like us can't understand and shouldn't even try to. We're better off just forgetting what we saw just now, Nakamori-keibu, or we'll drive ourselves crazy trying to figure it out," The half-Japanese detective said, continuing to walk down the staircase as he let his words echo up towards the bewildered police officer.

Hakuba made arrangements later that night to return to Britain, knowing that he no longer had a place at Kaito Kid's heists. It wouldn't be until much later that Hakuba would admit to himself that abandoning his mission to put Kid behind bars hadn't bothered him nearly as much as it should have. Kuroba Kaito had grown on him and he just couldn't imagine putting the happy-go-lucky prankster behind the bars of a prison cell. At least Kaito had taken the news of Hakuba and Aoko dating well, seeming genuinely happy for them as he started giving teasing remarks that Hakuba never seemed to hear the end of. All thanks to Edogawa Conan. Hakuba face-palmed, refusing to think about the implications that thought brought up.

* * *

><p>A little note on my use of sabbatical in the first paragraph: In movie 10, Kaito Kid, who was disguised as Hakuba, claimed he had just returned from Britain where he had been studying Criminal Science in London and since Kaito is so thorough on the information of the people he disguises as, I've gone ahead and assumed that's what Hakuba was really doing in Britain.<p>

A note on the jewel: It's a real jewel on display in LA according to a site focused on the rarest jewels in the world. I was going to name it Dragon's Fire but my inner nerd begged me to be a bit more thorough xD

So yeah I was intending to have a short scene at the end of Conan and Kaito after the door had closed but I kind of felt like that would ruin this whole one-shot after I kept having Hakuba say it was this thing that you could really interrupt. It was like the barrier I created around Kaito and Conan wasn't something I could destroy either, at least not in this chapter. I don't know if I'm making much sense but I'm pretty happy with my new ending anyway.

THAT WAS SO LONG! Well at least for one of my Kaishin drabbles anyway. I hope you liked it and I wish I had time to look over it and edit but I'm really tired and could possibly only end up screwing something up. Please review!


	6. Sirocco, Attenuate, and Catawampus

A wise reviewer once told me "don't push yourself to hard. If you do, you might end up getting burnt out. It's your choice, but in my opinion if a chapter is late every once in a while, or if you decide to post less often (like every other day or something), I bet your readers would understand." I have taken this wise person's advice since getting burned out is something that happens to me a lot. It also came at a good time since the word for Saturday, June 25, 2011 was a word that I couldn't use without making this M rated and while that may occur in the future (probably not though) it's not something I personally can bring myself to do right now. Anyway here's a triple and I hope you enjoy it. Please review at the end to keep me inspired!

Again this is un-beta-ed and while I started this one-shot early enough that there should've been more than enough time to at least look it over myself once, somehow this one took on a mind of it's own and turned out so long that I don't even have time to do that. Well, that and I'm tired after writing for around seven or eight hours with hardly any breaks.

Special Thanx:

**LMeg9.20**

**Fragile Dreams XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Sunday, June 26, 2011<em>**

sirocco \suh-ROK-oh\, noun:

1. Any hot, oppressive wind, especially one in the warm sector of a cyclone.

2. A hot, dry, dustladen wind blowing from northern Africa and affecting parts of southern Europe.

3. A warm, sultry south or southeast wind accompanied by rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Monday, June 27, 2011<em>**

attenuate \uh-TEN-yoo-eyt\, verb:

1. To weaken or reduce in force, intensity, effect, quantity, or value

2. To make thin; make slender or fine.

3. In medicine, to render less virulent, as a strain of pathogenic virus or bacterium.

4. In electronics, to decrease the amplitude of an electronic signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for Tuesday, June 28, 2011<strong>

catawampus \kat-uh-WOM-puhs\, adjective:

1. Off-center; askew; awry.  
>2. Positioned diagonally; cater-cornered.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaitou Kid's Cheshire grin morphed into a frown as he watched the small detective in front of him. The said small detective was leaning back against the roof doorway behind him while the Heisei Lupin took in his labored attempts at air, flushed face, blue eyes having a hard time focusing on their target, and the sweat that clung to the small boy's face.<p>

A plethora of emotions rose inside the Phantom Thief at the sight.

Worry, that his favorite critic was ill.

Irritation, that Tantei-kun was here at Kaito Kid's heist instead of at home, in bed.

Anger, that no one had bothered to stop the reckless kid who obviously was in no shape to be here.

Happiness, that his tiny boyfriend had still come to see him, even though he was sick.

Guilt, that he felt happy about that.

Pride, that the chibi could still make it past Kaito's traps even with his illness hampering him.

More guilt, that he wished his boyfriend was in his original, more matured body at this moment, so Kid could ravish him here and now.

Out of all of these feelings, however, Kaito's worry remained at the forefront.

"While I'm glad you wanted to visit me, Tantei-kun, shouldn't you be in bed resting? You look positively defenseless right now, and in your current condition, who knows what pervs will try to take advantage," Kaito said airily, with a strong undertone of concern. He narrowed his eyes at the small boy.

"Only perv I'm worried 'bout is you, stupid thief," Conan replied, a blush darkening his already flushed cheeks attenuating the insult. "Besides, I thought you'd be bored if I didn't come to challenge you. Since Hakuba is still in London, the only ones here to stop you are Nakamori-keibu and your task force."

"Don't forget I'm your boyfriend, Shin-chan, so I'm allowed to be a perv when comes to you. Besides, I'm more inclined to violate you when you're not attending grade school. I was talking about the lechers who _prefer_ cute little boys, such as yourself. You attract so many murderers and nut jobs that I'm surprised you haven't encountered one yet. Murder isn't something I've committed as of yet, and I'm hoping to keep it that way. Unfortunately, your good intentions were wasted, seeing as you aren't exactly in a shape where you can challenge me at present," The Phantom Thief scolded, wagging his index finger at the small detective.

As Conan's protests dissolved into a mess of unintelligible grumbles and his face continued to darken, Kaito made a note to dye his boyfriend's hair green sometime in the near future. With the tiny detective's head being almost too round to be seen as natural, the boy's fair-skin allowing his face to exhibit various shades of red, and the unorthodox hair color Kaito was soon going to give him, the prankster magician couldn't help but wonder how much his Shin-chan would resemble a tomato. As Kaito began premeditating this particular cabal, his thoughts wandered to other stratagems, which had involved him turning someone's traditional black Japanese hair and mustache into a fun heteroclite color. The Magician Under the Moonlight, smiled to himself, raising his left hand to his ear to turn the small ear-radio's volume up to a barely audible level before he dared to turn it on. The smile became a smirk as loud shouts, instead of the normal ear-shattering roars, thanks to Kaito's forethought on the volume adjustment. The said shouts on the police radio, of course, belonged to Kaito's favorite Kaitou Kid obsessed inspector, Nakamori-keibu. As he listened to all of the orders hidden under all of Nakamori-keibu's profanity, the Heisei Lupin crossed the remaining distance between himself and his detective.

"Wha-?" Conan gasped, jerking slightly in surprise, as he opened his blue eyes to stare at his boyfriend, who was leaning over him, their faces now only inches apart. The shrunken detective's over sized glasses slid down the boy's nose and tilted slightly towards the right at the sudden movement.

"So here's how the rest of tonight and tomorrow morning are going to go from this moment on, Tantei-kun. In just a moment, Nakamori-keibu is going to throw open that door your leaning on, so, before that happens, I'm going to snatch you up into my loving arms and spirit you away to my house. In other words, I'm going to kidnap you. When we reach my house, either you or myself will make a call to the good doctor you're so fond of and ask him to tell Mouri-san that you will be spending the night at his place. After that particular matter has been settled, I am going to tuck you into my bed and proceed to nurse you back to health. I will serve you my home-made porridge in bed and, with the exception of bathroom trips, you will not leave my bed until I am satisfied you have returned to 'la bonne sante'. If your cold has been cured by tomorrow morning, then we will have a date starting with breakfast at a cafe somewhere near my house, and if you are still suffering from your illness and thus forcibly bed-ridden, then you will be made an omlette by yours truly. Any further plans will be made when the state of your health is made clear at breakfast tomorrow," Kaitou Kid finished, amusement evident even though the Phantom thief was serious about every word he had just spoken to the sick boy.

Before his shrunken boyfriend could utter even a single word of protest, Kaito snatched the visibly six years old boy into his arms, using a gloved hand to seize the catawampus glasses from his captive's alarmed face. The magician safely tucked the unnecessary eye-ware into the inside pocket of his white tuxedo, where it would not be under the threat of falling off it's owners face and smashing into multiple shards; yet another tragic victim claimed by gravity. Kaito then proceeded to press the now glasses-less boy's small back to his own, much larger chest.

"Don't let go of me now, Tantei-kun; rescuing you is possible if you slip, but, unfortunately, there would be quite a few hazards involved in such a task," Kaito told the apparent child, who was snuggled against his chest.

It was the only warning the infamous gentleman thief gave before he jumped off the side of the skyscraper's roof.

In the exact same moment that the thief jumped with his precious cargo into a free fall down the side of the building, the rooftop's door was flung open, just as Kaitou Kid had predicted, to reveal an angry Nakamori-keibu, who was sporting neon-yellow mustache and hair.

Both boys heard the inspector's furious bellows of outrage even as they continued to fall, the wind whipping almost harshly at the pair's faces. While Kaito's eyes were closed, letting the pleasure of flying overtake his senses, the younger boy, who's smaller body was being firmly held to the others larger one by an arm locked securely over his chest, had both eyes wide open in terror, not having the flying experience of this kind to know how much he would regret it when his brain, still on the rooftop, finally caught up with his body, which was quickly approaching the sea of cars and people beneath it.

Kaito used the hand, the one that was not currently preventing his boyfriend from receiving a one-way trip ticket to the afterlife, to open his snow-colored hand-glider and thus change the rapid free fall into a controlled coast, which was descending at a dramatically decreased pace towards the Earth's surface compared to it's descent speed only mere moments before.

He felt the small charge sandwiched between his arm and torso, take a gasping breath like he had just been underwater. The boy sneezed twice before turning his head to glare angrily at the jubilant boy holding him.

"You, stupid thief! A little more warning next time would be nice; I feel like my heart nearly stopped! And now my eyes and face are burning," The detective complained loudly. Conan blinked in an attempt to stop the burning sensation in his eyes, which were now tearing from the stinging pain and in an effort to re-moisturize themselves. His face, swollen from his cold, also felt like it had just been dunked in a bucket of ice water before the pain was slightly soothed by the sirocco winds the couple were experiencing.

Kaito, noticing the boy's attempts to clear his eyes, let out a chuckle.

"Sorry, Tantei-kun. I forgot I've never taken you flying with me before. The stinging in your eyes and face will go away soon, you just need to give them a few moments to adjust. Tell me when you can't feel it anymore, but don't open your eyes until I tell you," The magician said, humming one of his partner's favorite songs as he waited for his companion to feel better.

"What am I going to do with you, Kaito?" The small detective sighed, amusement about the situation winning over his anger, which was being quelled by his boyfriend's obvious concern.

"Love me unconditionally?" The Phantom Thief replied, his normally confident tone replaced by a hopeful, but slightly unsure, bordering on nervous one.

Conan's only response to his other-half's question was to let out a small hum of agreement. After a short pause of comfortable silence, Kaito felt the small heartbeat beating near his own, return to it's regular rhythm, the burst of adrenalin caused by the free fall finally leaving the smaller body's system.

"I think my eyes are more or less okay now."

"That's good. Don't open them yet though, we're almost at what I want to show you, but not quite."

Kaito used his free hand to turn the glider slightly to the left, his destination only five or so meters away. When they reached it, still soaring gently across the sky, the thief took a deep breath and hugged his more law-abiding side a little firmer against his chest, making yet another light blush blossom on the small boy's cheeks.

"Okay, Shin-chan, you can open your eyes now," Kaito whispered into the others ear.

Conan opened his eyes to what was easily the most amazing, breathtaking sight he'd ever seen. About a hundred meters below them was one of the places Conan knew he frequently went camping at, when the Shonen Tantei forced him along on their infamous camping trips, but as Conan looked in awe at trees, river, and hills, he couldn't ever remember a time that the place, or any place really, looked so beautiful. The river was crystal clear as his ears registered a faint gurgling sound caused by the water running over the taller rocks, that broke through the water's surface. Soon the sound of the forest's nightlife joined the river's gurgle, an owl's soft 'whoooo, whoooo' a little more distinct than it's fellow inhabitants. He almost missed the threesome of Black Bears creeping from the forest's safe shadows to drink from the river, the biggest of the three used it's snout to encourage the much smaller two forward, until the smallest bear edged to the river's bank and started to drink, the slightly bigger one pausing as if scared before following the others lead. As the largest one followed, it looked around, as if trying to detect any nearby dangers. It took him a moment of watching this to realize the three Asian Black Bears below, were a mother bear and her two cub. As he saw the mother bear nose both cubs affectionately, Conan felt a warm peace settle over him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a large silver fish glitter under the surface, the moonlight reflecting off of it's scales. Almost as if Kaito had planned this whole thing, a full moon shone down from the dark sky, moonlight bathing the scene in an iridescent light. The river's surface became a mirror, and Conan could see the reflected moon, a perfect glowing orb that filled Conan with the unusual childish urge to reach out and grab it. Transfixed by the orb, he finally realized that a large white-winged bird was in front of the moon's reflection, not covering the shiny orb, but instead blending with it, the edges of the white wings were not discernible from it's round, radiant background. Conan's breath caught in his throat, at his and Kaito's reflection, allowed to join in the natural, beautiful scene without shattering the illusion of the dream-like quality this place possessed, another world protected from harm and disaster.

Conan tore his eyes away from the fantasy like painting before him, his eyes finally giving into the strange yearning that the sight filled him, and he looked up into the soulful eyes above him, their eyes locking. Sapphire blue eyes gazed into eyes that were almost their own perfect reflection for all but a slight violet hue in the others.

"I wanted to show you my world, Shinichi, since you've let me into yours. I know we haven't been together long, but I needed to show you this, needed to show you something that's a large part of who I am," Kaito Kuroba, Kaitou Kid, murmured, voice hushed by the trepidation could see hidden in his lover's indigo eyes.

Conan almost started crying, knowing that the boy above him, who's ability to live, let alone happiness, depended on his ability to keep his identity secret, and because of this spent more time wearing the emotional masks he put up and the physical ones he made, more than he did his own, unadulterated face. Kaito had learned the hard way that opening himself, his true self, to others, gave them the opportunity to betray and hurt him. The fact that this same boy was opening himself in such a large way, leaving himself so incredibly vulnerable, that his heart was barren in front of his lover's eyes, made Conan's emotions go haywire as it finally, _truly_ dawned on him how much he loved the boy holding him. The detective's small fingers closed around Kaito's much larger ones.

"Kaito?"

"Yeah, Shinichi?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm... I can't say this is what I pictured when I came up with "Kaito takes Conan flying". The whole thing where Kaito showed Conan the forest and river were kinda just typed out before it even occurred to me what I was writing. The ending turned out completely different as well, the original one ending with Kaito carrying little sick Conan into his house. The whole tone on the chapter was originally intended to be like the beginning but somewhere it deviated...<p>

Three words were a challenge though especially since they were all different parts of speech. Sirocco was by far the hardest even though the whole flying scene was built around it. It just didn't want to fit in anywhere and it was greatly annoying me.

Anyway I do kinda like the turns this took even if I didn't consciously allow them and I'm hoping you guys liked it to. The technicalities of the scene bother me a little but I'm hoping suspension of disbelief is enough to guide you guys through this xD

Please review after my super long one-shot :D


	7. Aphorism

The number of reviews really has me discouraged... even though the few I am getting make me a very, very happy writer. I'm kinda unsatisfied by the words so far because except for the first word virilocal which is just a useless word in general, all of the words are way too easy! I mean today's word is a word practically MADE for Shinichi. All the others have been relatively easy as well and the scenes practically write themselves. But I digress... PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Original Intent:** Shinichi mind won't let him ignore the obvious truth, that his boyfriend is Kaitou Kid. The problem? Shinichi is driving himself to the breaking point from denial.

**Feeling Intent:** This is going to be dark, full of angst, and kinda has an attempted suicide. But this is not an _intended_ tragedy and I promise that I'm _intending_ for it to end on a hopeful, somewhat happy note.

Special Thanx:

**LMeg9.20**

**Fragile Dreams XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Word of the Day for <em>Wednesday, June 29, 2011<em>**

aphorism \AF-uh-riz-uhm\, noun:

A terse saying embodying a general truth, or astute observation.

* * *

><p><em>It's all just a coincidence! It doesn't mean anything! Kaito isn't- Kaito can't be-<em>

Shinichi was sitting on top of his bed, his forehead digging against his knees, which were being hugged in place by the vice-grips he had on both of his own arms. His bedroom was almost pitch black; he'd closed the curtains as soon as he came in; the moon was only a painful reminder of the thief who played and performed under it. As the images of his boyfriend for six months now, as Kuroba Kaito, danced through his mind at the thought, Shinichi let out a noise, the sound somewhere between a sob and a gasp of pain. All of the things Shinichi was trying so hard to not think about fought their way to the surface of his mind, insisting that he notice them.

The first scene, of course, was their first meeting; when both of them were dragged, to a cafe, by Aoko and R-, _her._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Shinichi! We're going to be late!"<p>

"Oi, oi, oi! Ran, the place is right there! Stop pulling on my arm! Hey, that hurts!" Shinichi yelled irritatedly at the girl, yanking him down the street by his arm.

Ran just looked back and grinned playfully at him. Shinichi couldn't help the smile that automatically spread across his face. She helped him relax in a way that made Conan and the Black Organization seem like a nightmare that took place years ago, not the few weeks it really had been.

They stopped at the cafe's door, gasping for much needed air. Ran laughed at him before the pushed open the door, causing the bells to chime.

"Ran! Over here!" Shinichi looked around, spotting a girl waving wildly at them from one of the cafe's side booths. Sitting next to the girl, who Shinichi noticed could pass for Ran's twin sister, was a boy, who was turned away from them as he gazed out the window.

"Aoko!" Ran called excitedly back, grabbing Shinichi's arm again for dragging purposes.

Ran shooed Shinichi into the booth side facing Aoko and the boy before her.

_Fine by me, Ran. I'll just order some coffee and think about that murder case you dragged me away from. Geez, why'd she even bother to bring me anyway if she's just going to spend the entire time talking to this other girl about clothes, make-up, and whatever else girls talk about. _

Shinichi sighed, looking out of the window in boredom.

_So if the butler was in the kitchen cooking dinner and the housekeeper was cleaning the bathroom,_ _then where was the-_

"Shinichi?"

"Wha-" Shinichi turned around at the sound of his name being called. Both of the girls, practically mirror images of each other except for the hair, were looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, Ran, I was thinking about the Grey Mansion case. What did you say?" Shinichi said, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

Ran huffed, looking exasperatedly at him.

"See, Aoko, this is what I have to deal with," Her gaze, having gone to Aoko, now looked back at him as she continued pointedly, "Aoko, this is the famous Kudo Shinichi, the biggest Sherlock Holmes freak I've ever known and the detective who doesn't know how to stop thinking about his murder cases. Shinichi, this is Nakamori Aoko, a friend I met while you were gone. I'm pretty sure you work with her dad sometimes at Kaitou Kid heists."

"So sorry I'm such a Sherlock Holmes freak," Shinichi grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he pointedly looked to the side and away from the two girls. His eyes happened to meet another pair of identically sapphire blue eyes. _Wait, that not right... These eyes have a slight violet tint to them. Gorgeous..._

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce my friend to you. This is my childhood friend, Kuroba Kaito. I should probably warn you though, that Kaito here seems to think he's a magician when really he just likes to pull weird pranks on people. I made him promise he wouldn't do anything to you guys but I though I'd give you head's up just in case," Ran's double explained, rolling her eyes in her seat-mate's direction.

Shinichi just continued to stare at the boy, who compared to when they first sat down was now looking like he'd been told Christmas was coming a few months early this year.

_If that other girl is Ran's double then he's mine! Besides for the fact I would never let my hair get that messy, I might almost believe I was standing -well sitting- in front of a mirror right now._ _Those eyes though... Where have I seen those eyes before?_

"Hello, Shin-chan! My name's Kuroba Kaito," The boy sitting across from him said, beaming as he flicked his wrist; suddenly holding out a rose to the detective.

A Red Rose.

* * *

><p><em>So what if Kaito happens to look like me? That doesn't mean- Of course that doesn't mean- Kaito's not Kaito Kid! So the three of us all look really similar, but so what? With all the people living on Earth, of course there's bound to be some who look like me. <em>

Shinichi could feel his body start to tremble slightly. He knew what memory of Kaito would surface next, knew it because it had been waiting ever since the first memory played in Shinichi's mind; ever since _she _appeared in the previous memory; ever since the day Shinichi's world crashed around him.

* * *

><p>"Ran, no, please no, RAN," Shinichi mumbled to himself, leaning his head back against the wall his body was limp against. Shinichi's legs were sticking straight out, while his unmoving arms hung lifelessly at his sides, palms upturned. His eyes staring at the hospital's ceiling, but seeing something else entirely.<p>

Instead of the pearly white ceiling over his head, Shinichi saw crimson, a color he'd seen too many times to count before, but the crimson liquid had belonged to complete strangers or people he'd just met. All of those times, Shinichi never, NEVER, remembered blood ever looking like- like _that_...

_Ran running out into the street to meet him. The truck driver screeching on the brakes. Ran freezing in place as she noticed the truck coming at her. Ran's body making a crunching sound as the truck hit her. Ran's body flying through the air before hitting the ground. Ran's body no longer moving. Ran's lifeless blue eyes staring at him. Ran's blood covering his hands and clothes as he shook her, trying to get the girl in his arms to wake up. She never did. _

Shinichi screamed trying to get the images out of his mind, his dull nails leaving bloody scratched on the sides of his face.

Someone had pulled him into a room after the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Shinichi could only remember that the person washed off his blood and changed his clothes as they repeatedly murmured his name in a soothing voice. He was still sitting on the metal examination table as the person reentered the room at the sounds of Shinichi's screams.

"Shinichi, stop it! You're hurting yourself!"

The person grabbed Shinichi's hands, yanking them away from Shinichi's face, before hugging the detective to their chest. _Strawberry and chocolate. Kaito?_

"Kaito?" Shinichi croaked, his voice hoarse from his screams.

"Yeah, Shinichi, I'm here. Just forget everything for now, Shinichi, and just sleep. I promise I'll still be at your side when you wake up, okay?" The voice sobbed, occasionally cracking.

Shinichi just nodded, the rest of his body relaxing into his new boyfriend's arms.

"Promise you won't leave me, Kaito?" Shinichi heard himself whimper into Kaito's neck, like a small child might seek comfort from their mother. His hands grabbed fistfuls of Kaito's shirt, trying to make sure the boy couldn't leave him.

"I promise, Shinichi," Kaito's voice choked out, clutching Shinichi's shaking frame closer to his own.

Shinichi drifted off with the comfort of Kaito's body holding his. The warmth and scent letting him know that Kaito was still there with him. Shinichi's mind fled to the one escape it knew would block his traumatic memories. He dreamed of a gentleman thief's heist, where the only thing that existed was the euphoria and thrill of the game against an equal mind. Shinichi watched familiar blue, with a slight hint of purple, eyes laugh at him playfully, taunting him further into blissful unconsciousness. The only thing that entered his mind before it moved into peaceful oblivion was a memory.

A memory of Conan's.

A memory of being thrown from somewhere -a balloon maybe?- and of a figure jumping to follow him, reaching out to grab Shinichi's childish form before he opened his white wings.

A figure that smelled of strawberry and chocolate.

* * *

><p>Shinichi let out a small keening noise at the memory. He may not of loved Ran in the way he loved Kaito, but Ran had still been the center of his world. When she left, Shinichi knew he was left in pieces and the only one able or willing to put him back together again had been Kaito.<p>

_So what if Kaitou Kid has the same eyes? So what if he has the same scent? Indigo isn't exactly a typical eye color, but I'm sure it's not that rare. And who knows how many guys smell like strawberries and chocolate? It's not like I've smelled that many guys before. Kaito's been there for me like nobody else ever has and there's nobody I trust more than him. I've told him everything, things that I never even told Ran. I told him about Conan and he believed me, he believed me because he trusted me too. If Kaito is- Not that he really is, but hypothetically, if Kaito was carrying a secret like that then surely he would've told me? Of course, he would've, but he didn't because he DOESN'T have a secret like that, because he's NOT Kaitou Kid. Dammit, Hakuba! This is all your fault, you bastard!_

* * *

><p>"So Kudo I was wondering if you would share your thoughts with me?" Hakuba whispered, eyes focused on the two figures across the room, one swinging a mop, the other laughing as they dodged it.<p>

"Hmmm?" Shinichi replied noncommittally, not looking up at Hakuba from his new detective book.

"I mean about Kuroba, of course."

Shinichi looked up at his boyfriend's name, raising one skeptical eyebrow at Hakuba.

"What about Kaito?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kudo," Hakuba said, slightly exasperated.

Shinichi had to fight back a chuckle at the memory that particular phrasing brought back. _Ah, another detective and another time._

He sighed, placing his Sherlock Holmes bookmark into his book before putting it down.

"Hakuba, what in the world are you going on about? I'm honestly not playing dumb so much as I really have no clue what you're trying to get at here."

There was a brief moment of silence as Hakuba stared at him, trying to gauge on how serious his fellow detective was being.

"Surely you jest, Kudo. Are you actually trying to tell me that the possibility hasn't crossed your mind?"

Shinichi was quickly growing from curious to irritated at the half-British detective.

"And what possibility is that?"

"That Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou Kid, of course."

* * *

><p>That conversation had taken place two weeks ago. It had also been two weeks since Shinichi could remember getting a descent amount of sleeping hours.<p>

Kaito had been increasingly worried about Shinichi as the week dragged on. His hyperactive boyfriend had noticed the signs that something was wrong, while everybody else hadn't noticed or didn't care.

Kaito wouldn't stop rubbing the darkening bags under Shinichi's every morning, as if hoping that the action would make the offensive things disappear. Kaito also voiced his concern that Shinichi was too unfocused and seemed to have almost no energy anymore. Sometimes he caught Kaito biting his lip worriedly out of the corner of his eye; he knew Kaito was noting how pale Shinichi kept getting. Earlier today the magician asked if Shinichi was eating enough, to which Shinichi just shrugged; he knew he wasn't eating nearly as much as he should've, sometimes going a full day without so much as a piece of toast.

Kaito had stayed over at Shinichi's house more often than usual these last two weeks. When Shinichi asked him the reason -not like he didn't already know _exactly_ why- Kaito responded that he 'just wanted to make sure his Shin-chan was taking care of himself and not getting to caught up in his work'. If ten o'clock came around and Shinichi was still pouring over his case files, Kaito ignored his protests as he took the files and locked them in a small chest he had brought over. When Shinichi got out of bed in the morning, Kaito had already prepared breakfast and Shinichi 's favorite coffee.

This didn't stop Shinichi from closing his eyes and pretending to sleep until he could feel Kaito's eyes stop watching him as he drifted into his own sleep. Kaito's great cooking skills didn't stop Shinichi from waiting until the last possible second in the morning so he could tell Kaito he would grab something at break and if he stopped to eat now that he would be late to school. Of course, he still grabbed his coffee cup and drank the warm, caffeine filled liquid in one gulp. Shinichi needed to make sure that, after being gone from school for so long when he was Conan, his teachers wouldn't catch him sleeping in class.

The only reason Kaito wasn't over at Shinichi's house right now was because Shinichi had yelled at him earlier this morning, his emotions haywire from lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan, I think we should take you to see a doctor today. I'm sure if you explain it to your teachers they'll understand; You look like you're about to pass out!" Kaito said worriedly, gripping Shinichi's hand in his.<p>

"You know I can't afford to skip any more classes, Kaito. I've told you that at least a dozen times this week. Stop worrying so much, okay? I'm just having a little trouble with a particular case. I'll be completely back to normal once I've solved it," Shinichi replied, pursing his lips in displeasure.

"You said that a week ago and all you've done is gotten worse. It never takes you this long to solve a case! Shinichi, I know you're not telling me something. What is it? What secret aren't you telling me?" Kaito exclaimed, distress evident in his tone.

Shinichi shook his hand from Kaito's and glared at him, his rising anger overwhelming the guilt he felt at Kaito's injured expression.

_How dare he say that! How dare he!_

"You're one to talk about secrets, Kuroba! I'll feel like talking to you about whatever I may be keeping from you, if you want to start talking about yours! How 'bout a certain white-clad thief that you seem so fond of, but you never go to his heists with me?"

Shinichi winced as Kaito's poker face came slamming down over his expression.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Shinichi said, scowling as the feeling of betrayal made his heart clench painfully. Shinichi turned on his heels and walked away, not even glancing back at his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>He promised to never use that damn poker face of his with me! He promised! Unless he was really hiding something from me, what other reason could he possibly have for breaking his word?<br>_

_ It's true he never attends heists with me, even though he claims to be Kid's number one fan. His pranks are also similar to how Kaitou Kid plays with his task force. Assuming his father was the previous Kaitou Kid then the timeline fits perfectly. What if- What if his acceptance of Conan was never about trust? What if the reason he accepted it so easily was because he already knew? Kaitou Kid already figured out my dual identity. No, no, absolutely not! Kaito's just an accepting guy that's all! He's no criminal and I'm sure if I'd given him a chance to talk he would've given me a perfectly reasonable explanation for his heist absences. He's probably just worried about me that's all, so he was so surprised at my outburst that his poker face came down automatically! Yeah that sounds plausible... _

Shinichi knew he was doing a horrible thing to his body, but he just couldn't stop stressing over what Hakuba said. All of the possible explanations -and some impossible ones- continued to play through Shinichi's head. And Shinichi also spent more time than he cared to count on how each possibility would affect him. Of course, as Shinichi continued to think about all the incriminating evidence and how _it just couldn't_ be evidence and instead a bunch of coincidences, his mind occasionally drifted to a case he'd solved as Conan. A case where he'd been forced to face the reality of his hero being a murderer.

_But this is completely different, right? Right?_

Shinichi wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but knew he wouldn't be able. He got up from his bed and walked over to his bathroom mirror. As soon as he rose off his bed, however, he had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. The room spun, and his eyesight faded until the whole world seemed to be just a fog around him. The moment passed, as Shinichi already knew it would, and Shinichi looked at himself in the mirror, or at least, Shinichi looked at someone who resembled himself. He was as pale as the corpses that seemed to follow him around, and while it wasn't a large amount, he could definitely tell he's lost a little weight. Different parts of his body, and right now it was his left leg and right elbow, complained at Shinichi's treatment of them, choosing to express their displeasure by aching. His head swam, almost at the point where he wouldn't be able to think about things like this anymore; he just wouldn't have the mental capacity.

_Things can't go on like this anymore, one way or another, I'm going to end this tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Kaito paced anxiously around his room.<p>

_Shit! Shit! Shit! I knew this was going to happen sooner or later! I should've told him months ago! And now look at this mess I've created. What if Shin-chan's worsening health is all because of my secret? I knew letting him near Hakuba was a horrible idea; I have no doubt that British bastard said something to Shin-chan about me being Kaitou Kid. Shin-chan started acting strangely right after that. Kaito, you idiot! Ugh, it doesn't matter how it happened, the point of the matter is that it DID and now I need to figure out how I'm going to fix this. How am I going to fix this? Shin-chan's never yelled at me like that before... What if he hates me now? What's his reaction going to be like if I tell him the truth? He wouldn't be angry enough to tell the police would he? Bad Kaito, have a little more trust in your boyfriend. Yeah, like I'm sure he had trust in me before I blew it. Shit I really have screwed this up haven't I? But it should only be a little longer till I find Pandora; before I can finally put away my monocle and top hat away forever. As long as I make sure he doesn't find out about me until then...  
><em>

Kaito's head jerked up as his phone vibrated on his bed.

_Shin-chan? Oh please let it be Shin-chan!_

Kaito scrambled for his phone, disappointed when the phone didn't continue to vibrate. Kaito's spirit's lifted though as his phone screen said he had a new text message from Shinichi.

I'm ending this. Meet me on the rooftop tomorrow night at 10.

Kaito gulped, his pulse racing in fear at what Shinichi could mean by 'ending this'.

_What's he going to end? This situation? Our silence? Oh please god don't let him mean our relationship. I don't think I could handle that._

Kaito's eyes squeezed shut and his heart clenched at the thought of breaking up with Shinichi.

_No doubt Shin-chan's not going to get enough sleep tonight, I need to get some sleep so we're not both going to talk with heads not thinking clearly because of sleep deprivation._

Kaito curled up on his bed and fell asleep, his hand still tightly gripping his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan? It's Kaito! I came like you asked, now where are you?" Kaito yelled, going through the hotel's rooftop doorway and walking into the center of an apparently deserted roof.<p>

_"_I'm glad to see you made it, Kuroba. Speaking of, how _did_ you know you know where I was talking about; I didn't exactly specify what rooftop I was talking about in my message earlier," Kaito heard a voice say from behind him. He spun around just in time to see Shinichi step out from the shadows behind the door, closing said door with his right hand as he walked.

_If this was anyone but Shinichi I'd be so freaked out right now. Actually scratch that; I'm STILL very freaked out right now and not just because of his sketchy entrance choice. Oh god, I just wish he'd stop calling me Kuroba already.  
><em>

"What are you talking about, Shin-chan? I knew you meant this rooftop because this was where we-" Kaito felt his blood run cold as he realized what he was about to say. _SHIT!_

"Where we what, Kuroba? After all, I've never been here before with Kuroba Kaito. I have though, been here with Kaitou Kid," The detective said, his eyes never leaving Kaito's as he continued to slowly walk towards the boy.

_Why? Why are you looking at me like that? Like I'm one of those criminals you put behind bars; like I mean nothing to him... Shinichi... please, just please don't do this... Just a little longer and this will all be over, so please..._

Kaito heard himself let out an involuntary whimper as his heart contracted painfully in his chest. Shinichi came to a stop in front of Kaito with only a foot or so of space still separating them.

"I've never been here before, I just knew it had to be this one because you told me about it. You had your first face-to-face battle with Kaitou Kid here, right? You mentioned him yesterday right before storming off so it seemed to fit," Kaito said, more focused on the boy in front of him than their conversation.

_Oh god... He looks horrible... So pale... How many hours of sleep did he get last night? Did he even get any? When was the last time he ate? He looks like he's about to fall over... Wait, what's that smell? Don't tell me he..._

"Shin-chan, are you drunk?" Kaito asked, jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Oh really? The funny thing about that is I never told you what rooftop the fight happened on_," _His detective said, ignoring Kaito's question.

"I must have seen it in the newspaper, but you didn't answer me. Are you drunk?"

"I really don't see how it's any of your business, Kuroba."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"Are you? I didn't think boyfriends were supposed to keep secrets from each other."

"Shin-chan... Don't do this... I'm not..."

Shinichi just laughed. It was a half-crazed, hysterical laugh that made Kaito flinch. Suddenly, Kaito became very worried about Shinichi's mental state; the stress and lack of sleep had obviously taken it's toll on the detective's mind.

"Kuroba, do you know what my favorite aphorism is?" Shinichi said, turning away from Kaito.

_What? What is he doing? Shinichi, what the hell are you doing? _Kaito could feel his heart-rate skyrocket, panic setting in, as he watched Shinichi cross the roof, stopping just before the edge.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth," Shinichi said.

And then Kaito's blood turned to ice as he watched the love of his life jump off the top of a twenty-story building.

Kaito's body was sprinting even before the top of Shinichi's head had fallen out of sight. His mind was blank, still trying to register what he'd just seen Shinichi do. And while Kaito's mind replayed Shinichi's jump for the third time, Kaito was already falling through the air, arms stretching as he attempted to grab onto the body just below his. Finally his fingertips felt polyester and Kaito pulled the boy's body to his own.

Kaitou Kid's wings snapped open above them, the Ekoda High School uniform falling off to reveal a pearly-white tuxedo and dress-pants. As the glider creaked and groaned at the amount of weight, Kaito put his full concentration on finding a nearby area they could land and not on the silent, shaking teenage-boy being clutched to Kaito's body.

Kaito thanked whatever deity watched over him as he landed in a deserted nearby park, having heard no screams of recognition during the short flight.

"You idiot! Why? Why did you do that? Shinichi, you could've died!" Kaito sobbed, his mind finally processing what just happened; what Shinichi had just done. The glider was already put away and Kaito stood there, his head bowed on Shinichi's shoulder as he continued to clutch the others body as closely as he could possibly manage. Both pairs of legs buckled beneath their owners, which caused the two boys to fall to their knees on the grass below them.

Shinichi's trembling hands grabbed the front of Kaito's tuxedo.

"Because I knew! I've been denying it for two weeks now, but I still knew! I knew you were Kaito Kid! I knew you've been lying to me all this time!" The boy shouted, anger and pain lacing every syllable.

"I couldn't tell you... I was so scared, so scared that you would hate me if you knew. I thought I would ruin everything! I was going to tell you, but after what happened to Mouri-san I thought it would be too much for you and then you were finally happy for the first time in months and I couldn't bring myself to destroy that. I'm so sorry, Shinichi. I never, _ever_ meant to hurt you," Kaito whispered back, fear almost choking him at the thought of what almost happened.

"Lotta good that plan did," The detective said dryly, placing his own arms around Kaito and his own head on Kaito's shoulder.

"If you _EVER_ try to pull a stunt like that again, I swear I'll kill you," Kaito growled out.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, you know."

"Huh?"

"My favorite aphorism, remember? These last two weeks I spent eliminating the impossible; you being Kaitou Kid was the only thing remaining. I knew that if I asked you to come to a rooftop you'd bring your glider just in case. I knew that if I jumped, you would catch me."

"Go to sleep, meitantei-kun. We'll talk more about how idiotic we both are tomorrow, but first the rescued damsel-in-distress needs her beauty sleep. A lot of it too."

"So does that make you the knight in shining armor?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shin-chan; I'm the selfish villain who's going to lock the damsel up in a tower somewhere. It will be a tower with no windows or roof access and will be meitantei-proofed so not even you can find a way to hurt yourself or escape. Oh, and I'll be the only one who knows how to get in," Kaito said tiredly.

"Sounds kinda nice," Shinichi murmured.

Kaito made a soft hum of agreement.

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah, Shin-chan?"

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, Shinichi. Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, Kaito."

And then Shinichi fell asleep in Kaito's arms.

* * *

><p>Pft that was quite the corny ending. Oh well I guess you can say I'm a fan of corny endings though. Anyway this was... well... I don't even know how to describe it. This was yet another one that took on a life of it's own. I wrote everything except the last scene on the day I was supposed to post it but it ending up being so long that I couldn't finish it on time. Yesterday I was having my own sleep problems and wasn't feeling in a writing mood so I finally wrote the last scene today.<p>

Speaking of sleep problems... Shinichi's two weeks of almost no sleep was a personal experience I was unfortunate to go thru around two months ago. I went two weeks with three hours or less of sleep every night. Let me tell you it isn't an experience I wish to ever repeat. And from this experience I can assure you that yes, even Shinichi would start being this emotional and rash because the lack of sleep on that level makes PMS look like child's play. I just threw the whole alcohol thing in to impress on people how easily that kind of condition can make you do things that you would never normally do.

Oh and the whole Ran thing was another surprise I gave myself. It wasn't at all intended until I wrote it. I'm also not a Ran-hater in fact I could say I'm a Ran-supporter as long as her competition isn't Kaito ;)

Anyway I thought I'd go ahead and let you guys know that this is the last one you'll be seeing from me for a while probably as I really need to go finish my Gakuen Alice story The Future Is Always Beginning Now and as I'm very discouraged by the lack of reviews. But I'm very content with the work I've done so far and it's not like I'm never going to come back and start this up again, it's just that for now I'm going to obsess over other anime's until there are more episodes and fics to fuel my Kaishin needs. I'm still hoping people will review and (maybe, possibly, but no promises) give me an incentive to keep writing these for a little longer.

Love you guys and thanks for reading 3


End file.
